The goals of this study are to define the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of bizelesin administered as an IV push every 4 weeks; to describe the toxicities of bizelesin given on this schedule; to characterize the pharmacokinetics of bizelesin on this schedule; and to look for any evidence of antineoplastic activity of bizelesin.